The present invention is related to a regeneration control device of an electrically powered vehicle.
An electrically powered vehicle such as an electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV or PHEV) includes a battery device including a plurality of storage cells (secondary cells; hereinafter, referred to as cells) and a motor which rotates by electric power supply from the battery device, and drives driving wheels using the motor as a power source. In such an electrically powered vehicle, at the time of braking, braking of the driving wheels is performed by regenerative torque of the motor, the motor generates electric power using torque of the driving wheels, and the generated electric power is charged into the cells, to thereby perform electric power regeneration.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2005-033981